The present invention relates to a netting post cap that is mounted on a livestock, gardening, or agricultural fence post, the netting post cap is used to secure and support netting.
In protecting small animals from birds of prey or for protecting crops from hungry birds, netting can be used as a barrier. Securing and supporting the netting often involves using custom fixturing, hooks, and wires between building structures or posts. The difficulty with placing netting on top of posts is that netting can easily shift in the wind to snag and tear on the end of the post. Alternatively, the mesh of the netting can exceed the cross-sectional dimension of the post and simply slip down the post if not secured to the post. Currently, there is no agricultural or gardening fence post cap on the market that is used specifically for securing and supporting netting. There are post caps on the market that are fitted inside hollow posts, locked in place with a smooth dome to protect the netting but does not secure the netting in place or support wires between posts. There is also an active market for post caps used for supporting electric fencing and isolating the electrical current from the fence post, but that cap is not designed to secure netting or to support wire in multiple axes needed to adequately support bird netting.